


Code Turquoise

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Everyone needs protections from the monsters under the bed. Ask Teddy Lupin.





	Code Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> This fic is for the awesome @keyflight790 for her Birthday. Happy Birthday and many many happy years to come. I wish you good health, happiness, love, success, a lot of room for your creativity, lots and lots of good ideas, always a friend around when you need one, and that your wishes come true.
> 
> Thanks to @dualwieldteacup for the thorough and speedy beta.

A light on Harry’s nightstand flashed three times and a robot voice said, “Code turquoise. I repeat: Code turquoise.” _Bloody hell, I never should have introduced Ron and George to science fiction movies in the first place._

  
Moments later, small bare feet descended the stairs and approached with a pitter-pattering sound. The door opened. “Uncle Harry?”

“Yes, Teddy?” Oof! That was a near miss.

“There’s a monster under my bed.” Teddy’s voice sounded scared. “Can I sleep here?”

The three-year-old was already half on the bed when he stopped. “Uncle Harry? Someone is in your bed. There are feet.”

“Yes, Teddy.” _Please, have listened despite your post-coital sleepiness. Be dressed._ Harry had been too busy casting _Scourgify_ all around to really make sure his lover was dressed, too. “It’s your cousin Draco. He’s sleeping here tonight.”

As Draco turned, Harry saw a flash of sage silk peeking out from under the duvet. Thank Merlin, Draco was wearing his transfigured pyjama bottoms.

Teddy slipped under the blanket between the two men and crawled up towards the pillows.

“Don’t be afraid, Cousin Draco. Uncle Harry will protect us from the monsters.” He stroked Draco’s cheek.

“I’ll have you know that I’ll protect your Uncle Harry and you from monsters,” Draco drawled sleepily.

Only Draco could drawl like that while being half asleep. Not that Harry had any experiences with Draco being half asleep. Tonight, Luna had looked after Teddy while Harry had gone to the War Orphan Charity gala. He had ended up shagging Draco against a statue in a hidden part of the garden, and then they’d Apparated back to Grimmauld Place with the plan of a second round as soon as Luna had Flooed home to Ginny.

If Harry had a choice, he would love for Draco to become his boyfriend. He always made a fool of himself before the whole department just to get more reasons to pop by Draco’s Potions lab. But he had no idea if this all was just a one-off for Draco.

“Cousin Draco, if you protect Uncle Harry and me, and if Uncle Harry protects you and me, I’ll be the safest kid in nursery school.” Teddy beamed, and his hair turned such a bright turquoise, Harry wondered if it would keep shining if he were to cast a Nox.

Before long, Teddy and Draco were fast asleep with both Teddy and Harry nestled in Draco’s arms.

  


**

Harry was awake early, and he got up to cook breakfast. A ray of light shone through the window, illuminating Draco and Teddy’s content faces. Teddy’s hair was still in that turquoise of perfect happiness. Harry padded downstairs and made pancakes, Chai latte, hot chocolate, and a fruit salad. Levitating trays with the food upstairs, he approached the bedroom. He stopped when he heard their conversation.

“Cousin Draco?”

“Yes, Teddy.”

“Aunt Luna said Uncle Harry needs someone to be there for him. Please, when I come back from nursery school, will you still be there for him?”

“If he doesn’t tell me to leave him, I will stay with him forever. I’ve wanted to be there for him so very long. But I’m not sure he loves me like that.” Draco’s voice sounded shaky.

Harry knew that now was the moment to say it. He opened the bedroom door, their breakfast entirely forgotten for the moment. “Draco, I love you like that. I have loved you for years.”


End file.
